Clinical application of ventricular assist devices to support patients with end-stage heart disease as a bridge to cardiac transplantation or as an end stage therapeutic modality has become an accepted clinical practice in cardiovascular medicine. It is estimated that greater than 35,000 persons suffering from end stage cardiac failure are candidates for cardiac support therapy.
Currently, several ventricular assist devices are used clinically, and several more are undergoing development. In most of these devices, blood enters the device via an inflow tube, which is placed within the ventricular cavity. A sewing ring is usually attached to the ventricular apex of the heart and an inflow tube of a blood pump is inserted through the sewing ring and into the ventricle. The blood pump is then secured to the sewing ring by placing a ligature, or tie, around the inflow tube of the pump and the sewing ring and tightening them together. A nylon band can also be placed around the sewing ring collar and tightened down on the inflow tube. By this method an adequate seal can be made and the pump and inflow tube are held in place. However, this method makes it very difficult to change the orientation of the inflow tube, or if necessary, to remove the inflow tube from the ventricle. Additionally, placing and tightening a nylon band and ligatures around the inflow tube can be difficult and comprises extra steps in the implant process.
Presently, there are some connection devices that use multiple screw type connectors, for ventricular assist devices on the outflow side. On the inflow side, the ligature tie method and devices have generally been used as well as some screw type connection devices. With total artificial hearts, various screw type devices, twist-lock devices, and snap on connectors have been used. All of these connectors have the disadvantage of requiring the use of two hands to install. Further, in the area where these devices must be installed, space is very limited and installation of these devices is difficult.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an easy to use quick connect and disconnect device for connecting a tube to a patient's heart.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that provides a seal in the connection of a tube to a heart and allows for easy rotation of the orientation of a tube of a blood pump, after insertion into a heart.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an adapter sleeve for attachment to a tube of a blood pump in order to accommodate different sized hearts and pumps.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.